Hiatus Revisited
by ncislove
Summary: An AU taking Place directly after the events of Hiatus. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

For TaylorGibbs in the gaficathon over on LiveJournal.

She would like: AU, Gibbs in danger, emotional angst - any rating, Abby finding an unexpected tat on Gibbs would be a bonus.

She would not like: Strictly Gabby fluff, Tiva as a pairing or subplot, Dumb or stupid Tony.

Author's note: So... this fic got a little out of hand (um, 21,686 words?). There was a bit of a time crunch towards the end as well, so I apologize if it seems a bit rushed/rough. I would also like to say that I took several medical liberties (I'm not a doctor, and with the time limit, proper research didn't happen). Also, I know a few of the basics of ASL, but that's it. The bits that are _italicized_ is ASL (or thoughts, but I think I've made it clear between the two).

----

Gibbs was dazed as he looked up at the medics rolling him in through the hospital doors. The sight was dizzying as they passed people in the hospital and a deafening buzz rang through his ears. When the bed stopped moving there was a constant blur of people moving around him, and it didn't take long before the pain he felt throughout his body began to fade and his world started to go black. _This is it_, he thought. _I can finally be with my girls. _

-----

The loud shrill of a ringing phone startled the young woman hunched over the desk and she rubbed the spot on her cheek where she'd fallen asleep on the pencil she'd been using. "Mm, hello?" It was the last time she would spend the entire night reading over the latest advances in technology concerning cochlear implants - It wasn't as if she couldn't do it during the day.

"Is this Ms. Sciuto?"

"Yeah, Abby Sciuto." Abby glance at the clock, it was just past 9 a.m. "What can I do for you?"

"Wonderful, I wasn't sure if I had the right number. I'm calling from Bethesda Medical Center, and we received a patient last night who received some trauma to his ears, well, and body and we are searching for a caregiver for the next few weeks. He'll likely need to stay in the hospital for the next few days due to some of the burns he's received, but after that he needs help to keep his wounds clean and also an interpreter. I was told to contact you and that you are fluent in ASL and are a licensed R.N.?"

"I am."

"Wonderful. From what I understand you currently work and teach at the University Medical Center in Lafayette?"

"I'd call it my home base, but I travel around a lot depending on where I'm needed. I do a lot of ASL teaching in rehab centers for those who lose their hearing as well as their families. You said this patient's hearing loss was temporary?"

"From what we can tell, yes, but he already has a strong knowledge of ASL. We haven't had any luck with finding anyone closer that is available who can both sign and tend to the physical wounds that he'll need help with."

"Okay, well, when do I need to be there?"

"If you can, as soon as possible? If you need a chance to look over your schedule, you can e-mail me and then I can go ahead and book your flight."

"Sounds good."

----

Gibbs didn't find it odd that he woke to find his good friend Ducky looking down at him, what was odd was that his friend hadn't launched into some long-winded explanation as to what had happened. He blinked twice and his vision cleared. Suddenly panic washed over him as he realized that Ducky was in fact off on a tangent. Gibbs could see his lips moving, he just couldn't hear it.

As he tried to speak, a second wave of panic washed over him when he realized he couldn't speak around the tube down his throat. A doctor appeared in his line of sight, his lips moving, but his words never reaching Gibbs' ears. As he continued to panic, a look of understanding crossed the doctor's face.

"He can't hear?" Ducky looked to the doctor.

"It's to be expected. He needs time to heal, the sheer volume of the blast was quite traumatic for his ear drums and the flame looks to have done a bit of damage as well." The doctor, who had introduced himself to Ducky, grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note to Gibbs.

-I'm Dr. Carter Smith. Do you remember what happened?-

Gibbs grabbed the pen and paper and wrote sloppily. -I can't hear.-

-I know- The doctor wrote back. -Can you remember what happened?

-Explosion. Will I hear again?-

-I can't say for certain, but I th-

Gibbs watched the doctor write and then grabbed the paper before he could finish. _Just let me die._ He was starting to lift from the fog of the pain medicine he had received.

"Now, now Jethro." Ducky didn't care if his friend could hear or not. He only needed to share a harsh look.

Gibbs looked away.

----

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Director Shepard paced the waiting room waiting for Ducky to return to give them the all clear to visit.

"I shouldn't have let him go aboard the boat alone."

"You can't beat yourself up, Tony. Gibbs gave you direct orders to wait behind. If that blast hadn't have killed you, Gibbs would have for disobeying." McGee tried to comfort his friend.

"Now he might not make it!"

"Nonsense," Ducky stepped into the waiting room.

"He's okay?" Everyone rushed Ducky. "He'll make it?"

"Slow down, one at a time. They are taking him off the ventilator now that he's awake. There is one thing…" Ducky shifted uncomfortably. "He's lost his hearing for the time being."

"He's deaf?" Jenny asked. Although their relationship had ended years ago, there had been a few sparks over the past few weeks. She knew he could handle being deaf, though losing his hearing would cause him to lose his status and he would no longer be allowed in the field and _that_, he couldn't handle.

"The doctors assume it's only temporary, but it might be a few weeks until they know for sure," Ducky explained. "They are working on finding someone who can sign and that can help him through recovery. I let them know he was fluent in ASL."

---

Gibbs couldn't hear any footsteps, but suddenly he was aware that someone was in his room. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep; as soon as Ducky had left, the doctor had given him more pain meds and he had vaguely been aware of his team visiting as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes and couldn't help but give a quick smirk. The angel of death, he was sure of it.

He waited for her to say something. If she was the angel of death, he figured he'd be able to hear her. He looked her over as he waited for her to speak. She was dressed almost head to toe in black, a few yellow stars scattered across her shirt. Her black pants were covered in shiny, silvery buckles that he was sure people could hear clanking together half a mile away when she walked.

His eyes traveled back up and he noticed that her hair was pulled up into pigtails, much like a little girl. Her fair skin was contrasted greatly with her black hair. He locked his eyes on her and watched as her bright green eyes grew wide. Just as he was sure she would speak, a large smile spread across her face and she lifted hand hands. _Hi, I'm Abby._

Gibbs glared. His hope that she was the angel of death, there to take him away, quickly faded. The tattoos he spotted should have been a give-away.

A flicker of doubt crossed Abby's face before her smile returned. _You sign, right?_

Gibbs gave a curt nod and started to look away, but Abby's hands started to move again and curiosity got the best of him.

_Oh good, for a second I thought I might have gotten the wrong room, but the doctors warned me that you were a little… _Abby's hands stilled as she thought. Then, with a little shrug she finished her train of thought. _Cranky_.

_I don't need your help._ Gibbs' movements were slow and stiff. It'd been years since he'd had to sign.

_You want to stay here and use this the next few weeks?_ Abby held up the paper and a pen and then set them aside to sign again. _Be my guest. But you need someone to look after your wounds and answer the phone and take you to your doctor appointments and interpret._

_Just let me die._

At first she thought he was joking. _Nonsense. I can bring you home tomorrow, but you have to sign the forms. And don't worry, the service is being provided through your work._

When he didn't respond she set the papers on his bedside table and shrugged. _Think about it. Your doctor will call me if you decide you want to leave._

Gibbs watched her head toward the door. As she reached the threshold, a nurse stepped in. They were talking too fast for him to try and read their lips.

---

It wasn't the first time she'd seen someone want to give up on life. Usually it was because the person feared a life without sound, but this man, this Leroy Jethro Gibbs, wanted to give up and she suspected it had nothing to do with the possibility of being deaf.

After her brief visit with him, Abby headed for the pediatric unit. She loved spending time with the kids, playing games, reading and applying temporary tattoos to the older kids. It was nearly five hours later when Gibbs' doctor, Dr. Smith, found her. Beside him was an older gentleman – Abby couldn't help but smile at the bow-tie he was wearing.

"Ms. Scuito, Agent Gibbs has decided that he would like to go home. Dr. Mallard here, a good friend of Agent Gibbs, will get you set up in the guest room at Agent Gibbs' place."

"Please, call me Ducky." Ducky extended his hand to Abby.

"I'm Abby, nice to meet you." The three chatted a few moments longer before Ducky gave Abby Gibbs' address so she could meet him there in her rental car.

---

Abby smiled up at the house she would call home the next few weeks. Normally she didn't stay overnight with the people she was working with, but since Gibbs lived alone, everyone, except Gibbs, thought it was for the best that she stay with him overnight. Just in case.

The house had character, she decided. It obviously lacked a woman's touch, the front was over-run with weeds and when she walked into the living room, it was obvious he'd lived alone for several years, if not forever.

After a quick tour of the house and being shown the guest room, Ducky brought her to the kitchen to show her where Gibbs kept the coffee, informing her that coffee would be an important factor in dealing with Gibbs.

---

Before he was able to go home, Director Shepard and Tony DiNozzo arrived with a thick pad of paper and a couple of pens. Gibbs was irritated, but willing to communicate with them about the case. He had trusted Galib to be telling the truth, then it was moments after he disappeared that the explosion went off. He hated the way Jenny looked at him, her eyes full of pity.

'Hey Boss, we haven't been able to find the body of Galib. Was he with you?' Tony pushed the pad of paper towards Gibbs, careful not to push it against the small burn on his hand.

Gibbs thought a moment. 'He left just before the bomb went off. You think he survived?'

'We can't find anything to suggest he died in the blast. We're starting to suspect that he wasn't on our side. He may have been playing both sides.'

'But what about the information he gave me?'

Tony thought a moment. 'Maybe he wasn't counting on you making it out alive?'

Gibbs nodded. 'They are going to blow up Cape Fear.'

Jenny and Tony shared a saddened look, neither wanting to comment on the subject. Tony took a deep breath and pulled the pad of paper back and started to write, crossing out the first few words and starting over. 'They already did.'

----

Abby arrived at the hospital at noon the following day and met Agent Gibbs' doctor in the hallway. "Ah, Ms. Sciuto, perfect timing."

"Dr. Smith," Abby greeted warmly.

"I have a packet for you," he held the door to Gibbs' room open for her. "Dr. Mallard put together a list of names and numbers. Agent Gibbs has made it quite clear that he wants no visitors, but Dr. Mallard has said he will be calling daily to check in."

_No visitors? He needs his friends_. Abby gave Gibbs a sad look as she stepped up to his beside, and signed. _Ready to go?_

Before he could answer, the doctor handed him his discharge papers and then turned to Abby. "The nurse gave you a list of supplies yesterday, correct?"

"Yes, I went and picked everything up last night."

"Good, and here is his prescription for the meds he's on."

---

The drive home was long and quiet, though Abby refused to let it feel awkward. She had her bags in the trunk and the Dr. Mallard had stocked Gibbs' kitchen the day before so their only stop was the pharmacy. _Need anything else?_

Gibbs didn't reply, so Abby assumed that was a no.

When she pulled up to Gibbs' home, she heard him give a soft sigh. She wasn't surprised that he refused any help to the door, walking slowly and stiffly up the front step. Abby was slightly surprised that his doctors had discharged him only days after a head trauma like that, but she gathered that he was the type of person who got what he demanded and if the gossip she'd picked up from the nurses was correct, it wasn't his first trip to the hospital. Once inside, Gibbs made a bee-line for the basement, but Abby put a firm hand against the door, keeping him from opening it. When he turned to glare at her she dropped her hands to sign. _Where do you think you're going?_

_Basement. Boat._

_Both will wait. _Abby pointed to the stairs leading up to his bedroom. _You need to rest. Are you hungry?_

Gibbs shook his head and headed up the stairs. As much as he craved the rough grain of wood under his hands, he didn't have the strength to argue. Abby hesitated a moment and then started after him. She caught up to him in the hallway and motioned to the door at the end of the hallway, just past the guest room. _What's in there? Ducky said it was locked._

_Nothing, just stay out of there, ok?_

_Sorry_. She followed him into his room and pulled back the covers before setting a pain pill on the nightstand and grabbing a glass of water from the bathroom. _Sleep now. I will be back to change the bandages in a few hours._

Gibbs climbed into bed without a second glance.

Once Gibbs was settled, Abby went to retrieve her bags from the trunk of her rental and hauled them up to the guest room. Ducky called shortly after, and they chatted a few moments, but he had to end the call abruptly after his assistant alerted him to a dead petty officer they needed to tend to.

She puttered around the house for a few hours and then put together a simple dinner for Gibbs and brought it upstairs. He was awake and staring at the ceiling when she stepped inside. She set the food on his bedside table and then grabbed the bag of gauze and the salve she'd received for his burns. He ignored her until she reached for the bandage wrapped around his ears and head. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. _Don't._

_I need to apply some of this_, Abby held up the small tube. _It will help the healing process._

He stared at her, so she stared back. If he thought he was going to scare her into leaving him alone, he was wrong. _I'll be gentle, I promise._

Gibbs dropped his hold on her and closed his eyes. He didn't care anymore.

Abby peeled the gauze from his burns as gently as possible, cleaned them and then reapplied fresh bandages. The burns weren't bad, would likely be pain free within a week or so, but his eardrums would take substantially longer to heal. When she was done, she tapped his chest lightly to get him to open his eyes again. _Pain pill?_

_No._

_Come on, you're due for another one now. Don't suffer any more than you have to._

He glared at her but took the pill. Then she held up the food, but he pushed it away.

_You need to eat._

_No._

_Yes. You need to keep up your strength to heal._

_No._

_You'll get sick to your stomach by not having anything in your stomach and taking pain meds._

_I don't want it! _Gibbs grabbed the plate and launched it across the room, the plate shattering against the wall. Abby looked at the broken plate and then walked over to clean it up. Gibbs slapped his hand on the table to get her attention. _Just leave it_. He almost looked as if he was sorry.

She raised a hand, he thought to sign, but instead she flipped him off and picked up what she could before returning to clean up the rest, wiping salad dressing from the wall with a wet paper-towel.

He tried to catch her gaze before she left the room again, possibly to apologize, but failed. He could've tried to speak, but he knew what it sounded like when someone who couldn't hear themselves tried to speak, and he was stubborn. Any sign of weakness was a sign too many. He was a little shocked that he lost it in front of this woman he didn't know.

He lay back and wondered if he should go after her, he wasn't sure he could actually apologize, but… as he continued to think, his stomach began to twist and turn. He grimaced when he realized that Abby was right, taking pain medication on an empty stomach hadn't been a good idea. He gently eased himself from the bed and headed to the master bathroom, lowering himself beside the toilet.

Abby watched quietly from the hallway as he made his way to the bathroom. He was mad, as most patients were, but rather than being angry with whatever or whoever had caused the damage, Abby suspected that he was angry with himself. She just didn't understand why. When she heard him start to wretch and gag, she headed downstairs to gather some crackers and soda and then returned to his bedroom.

Gibbs was just stepping out of the bathroom as Abby placed the crackers, soda and a new pain pill on his table. He lifted his hand to sign, but dropped it when she ignored him and busied herself fluffing his pillow. He was surprised that she pulled the blanket up around him as though she were tucking him in once he lay back down. He was even more surprised when she sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him. _Why are you so angry?_

_A bomb went off. I can't hear._ Was she really that clueless?

_I know that, but you are angry about something else. What is it?_

_Nothing_. Gibbs closed his eyes, but his hands repeated the motion. _Nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs startled awake the next morning. It was eerie to wake to complete silence. He could always hear the birds chirping, or an occasional car passing by, but hearing nothing, not even the occasional creak in his old house was a frightening feeling. Rolling toward his bedside, he was surprised to see that he had slept for over 14 hours. He was slow and stiff getting out of bed, and after a stop in the bathroom he headed down the stairs, surprised to find Abby sitting at his dining table, a huge plastic cup in one hand, a medical journal in the other. She glanced up at him with a smile as she took another long drink from her cherry red beverage and set down the journal she had been reading. 'Sleep well? Hungry?'

Gibbs shook his head and sat opposite her. He was hungry, but he didn't need her to serve him. He wasn't an invalid just because he'd lost his hearing. Though whatever she'd already cooked smelled delicious.

Abby stood and moved to the kitchen. _Because I already made pancakes, bacon and eggs._

Gibbs' mouth watered. If it smelled delicious, it looked downright heavenly. _Alright. I'll eat._

_I need to change the bandages first and have a look in your ears._

_No_

_Then you can sit and let your stomach rumble._

Now that he'd admitted to himself that he was hungry, his stomach seemed to be joining Abby's team. Rather than admit defeat, Gibbs pushed away from the table and headed back upstairs. If he couldn't smell the food, he wouldn't be hungry, right?

Abby hid her smirk 15 minutes later when Gibbs reappeared, and sat back down at the table where she had spread out the various medical supplies she would need. He kept his eyes closed and focused on his breathing while she tended to his burns. He hardly felt her fingers as they ghosted over his skin, and when she finally reapplied the bandages he was surprised that it had been taken care of so quickly.

When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see a plate with pancakes, bacon and eggs in front of him. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that it tasted so good, but he was. Pondering over her all black attire, and the various tattoos he had seen, he didn't think she spent much time in the kitchen, but apparently he was wrong. When he finished, he gazed longingly at the basement door, but Abby stepped into his line of sight and pointed back up the stairs.

Gibbs was irritated at this woman, walking into his life and dictating his every move. She decided when and what he ate, when he showered (and if he was allowed to shower rather than give himself a sponge bath), and when he was allowed out of bed and for how long. He decided the easiest way to get through was to ignore her. So he spent his days resting with his eyes closed, lost in his memories of Shannon and Kelly. He had been so close to being with his girls, he had seen them in the blast. They had held his hands while he waited for the medics. He had long given up on the idea of suicide – he knew Shannon wouldn't approve, so he had hoped that this would have been his chance; killed in the line of duty.

For two days he ignored Abby, letting her change his bandages and eating the food in front of him without so much as lifting a finger to sign a response to her questions.

Abby put on a happy face when she was around him, but she was determined to figure out what, beyond his hearing loss, was causing him so much grief. She suspected it had something to do with the closed off room at the end of the hall. She had tried to talk to Ducky about it, but he was hesitant to break his friends' trust, and Abby understood so she didn't push for information.

She brought him his lunch on the third day of him ignoring her and decided that she'd had enough. She tapped lightly on his forehead, _what's going on in there?_

He looked away, continuing to ignore her. "Hey!"Abby shouted even though she knew he couldn't hear her, and slapped his hands forcefully causing him to jump, bringing his eyes to hers. _I'm tired of you ignoring me_.

_Go away_. It was the first thing he signed in three days.

_Not until you tell me what's going on in there._ She reached to tap his forehead again, but he stopped her.

_None of your business._

_It has to do with that room at the end of the hall. Tell me, or I'll break the door down._

Gibbs glared at her. _Don't._

_Tell me._

_Leave me alone._

_Fine, I'll find out for myself._ Abby wasn't surprised to find him following her. He placed himself between her and the door and the pleading look on his face was enough to stop her in her tracks. _Why won't you tell me?_

_Because I can't._

_Stop ignoring me. It's depressing._

_Ok._

_Ok. Go eat your lunch. _She would drop the subject, for now.

Gibbs nodded and headed back to his room. He grabbed the plate she'd brought him and took it down to the dining table. When he was finished he brought the plate to the sink and then looked to Abby. _Basement?_

_What have you got hidden down there? Bodies?_

Gibbs smiled briefly before resuming his neutral expression. He was irritated at himself for letting her make him smile. _A boat_.

_Really?_

Gibbs took that as a go-ahead to go down. He knew she was following, he could feel the staircase vibrating behind him as she followed him down. He got to the bottom of the step and ran his hand along the smooth planks of wood and then looked back at Abby.

_You weren't kidding! That's a boat. That's a big boat. How do you plan on taking it out?_ Abby laughed at the look he gave her. Somehow she figured that that was something he would never share. I'll _leave you to your boat._ She was satisfied with the slight nod he gave her and she left him with his boat. Abby was exhausted. Even though she wasn't doing much, her constant worrying over her patient was wearing her out. She figured he'd be down with his boat for an hour or two, so she headed upstairs for a nap.

Waking up an hour later, Abby wasn't surprised that Gibbs was still downstairs in the basement. After peeking in on him, she went to the coffee maker and started it, knowing that Gibbs would likely want a cup. If the way Ducky had explained his coffee addiction was true, then Abby figured she could win him over through caffeine. _It's worth a shot_, Abby smiled to herself. _Pun intended._

Two steaming cups of coffee in hand, Abby headed down the basement steps. Gibbs had his back to her, so rather than disturb him, she parked herself on the bottom step and waited for the coffee to hit his nose.

It only took 32 seconds from the time she sat down until he glanced over his shoulder, allowing the briefest of smiles at the sight of fresh brewed coffee. He gratefully accepted the warm cup and leaned back against the boat, eyeing her curiously over the coffee.

_You've got a Dr's appointment tomorrow. Ducky will be here at ten in the morning to pick you up._

_You aren't going?_

Abby shook her head, _Ducky will fill me in. I figure you're ready for a break from me._

Gibbs gave a slight shrug and turned back to his boat. He didn't like the idea of a new doctor poking and prodding. He just assumed that Abby would be the only one caring for his wounds.

By the time she finished her cup of coffee Gibbs had long finished his. She half expected him to ask for a refill, but he seemed engrossed in his work on the boat, so she headed upstairs. She cringed when she stepped on the squeaky step, but then remembered he couldn't hear and continued on.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs turned to ask her to hand him the sanding block that sat at the base of the step, but he was surprised to see her gone. Although he relied heavily on his gut, without his hearing he felt slightly more secure with Abby nearby so he could turn and sign, if he wanted. Not that he needed her, he was quite certain that he didn't. But still, just in case.

Once he grew tired of his boat, he headed upstairs. He found Abby curled up on the sofa reading a book. He felt something strange rattle through his chest and when Abby looked up, he lifted his hands to sign. _What's that?_

_The music? Can you hear it?_

_No, I can feel it,_ he patted his chest, _here._

_Oh, I'll turn it down. Sorry, I just figured…_ Abby jumped off the couch and turned her music down to a more manageable level. She was shocked when Gibbs pulled a book form the shelf and made himself comfortable right beside where she had been sitting. She hesitated briefly and then moved back to sit in her original spot.

When he was done with his book, he turned to watch Abby as she read. He studied her face, the way her long lashes brushed against her cheeks when she blinked, the curve of her cheek bones, and the sharp angle of her jaw. The more he observed her, the more he understood how he had allowed himself to mistake her as the angel of death. He figured angels were beautiful and she was dressed nearly head-to-toe in black (except for her rainbow socks).

Gibbs' eyes traveled back to her face and he was surprised to see that she was staring at him.

_What?_

_Your socks, they aren't black._ Gibbs couldn't come up with anything else.

Abby smiled, a big grin that seemed to light up his living room. _My mom gave them to me for Christmas last year._

_It doesn't exactly match the black._

_Of course it does! Black matches everything._

_Where did you learn to sign? _Gibbs was suddenly curious.

_Wow, you've got the interrogation thing down to an art, even if it's with your hands._

_Sorry, I just…_

Abby pushed his hand down. _ No, it's ok. You just haven't signed more than four words to me in the past few days, I was just surprised that you wanted to know, that's all. I learned to sign because both of my parents are deaf._

_Oh, _Gibbs had never thought about it. He figured she had just learned for her job.

_My mom was born deaf and my dad lost his hearing in an accident when he was eight. Don't feel bad for me, I don't know any different; though it did make sneaking out as a teenager much easier than I would have liked. I enjoy a challenge, you know?_

Gibbs had snuck out a time or two; his parents were always waiting up for him when he returned. _Where are you from?_

_Middle of no-where, Louisiana._

That sparked more questions in Gibbs' mind. _Do you have an accent? _ He wondered what she sounded like. Did she have a stereo-typical southern accent? Was her voice high-pitched and squeaky, or was it low and gravely? Was she loud or quiet when she spoke? Did she talk as fast as she signed, or…?

_Nah, not really, only when I'm angry. _

_-----_

From what Ducky had told her, the specialist he had taken Gibbs to had been pleased with his recovery so far. Gibbs had returned home that afternoon and retreated to the basement without so much as a glance in Abby's direction.

"How'd it go?"

Ducky rested his coat over the back of a chair at the dining table and sat down when Abby offered him a cup of coffee. "You know how he is, he doesn't like to share personal information. The doctor was asking about his medical history and poking and prodding. And then there is the fact that they can't pin-point when or if he will regain his hearing. It's a lot to handle."

Abby nodded and took a sip of her own coffee. "Are they giving him any sort of time-line?"

"They've said that if he hasn't started to regain his hearing within three weeks they recommend looking into some more invasive procedures to reconstruct his ear drums. But not even the skin in his ear has healed yet, so it's still a waiting game. He looks to be healing nicely though."

"He does. He'd been putting up a bit of a fight, but we've gotten past all that. I just hope that all this with the doctor won't set us back."

"Yes." Ducky nodded. "Has he said anything more about the explosion? I know Anthony DiNozzo would like to ask a few questions, they fear that this case is far from closed."

"He hasn't mentioned anything, but I haven't pushed either. We've finally just gotten to a point where he isn't ignoring me."

"I believe Agent DiNozzo will give you a call this weekend. I think they would like for Jethro to come in for an hour or two to answer some questions. He might not like the idea, but I believe he will do it for his team. If he tries to protest, go ahead and give me a call. I'll come over and see if I can pull rank."

"Sounds good." They chatted awhile longer, Ducky entertaining Abby with stories of his youth and time in medical school, happy to have someone genuinely interested in the tales of his past.

After they drained the last of the coffee pot, Ducky grabbed his coat and hat and wished Abby a wonderful evening. After locking up behind him, Abby turned to make another pot of coffee, certain that Gibbs would be wanting some. She hoped that if she cracked the basement door open just an inch, he'd smell the rich aroma and come up. She worried that his visit with the doctor had possibly set her progression back when it came to where she stood with Gibbs. It had taken her three days for him to look her in the eye and sign more than a simple one or two word response.

While the coffee was brewing she headed to the bathroom. When she returned, Gibbs was digging through the cupboard for his mug, the one he always used.

_Hi. Wanna talk about it?_

_No._

_Okay. But can I ask you a question?_

Gibbs sighed, but nodded. She had made him coffee.

_Will you go into NCIS next week? Ducky said Agent DiNozzo had some questions for you. I'll go with you, if you like. So you don't have to write everything down._

Gibbs shrugged. _ I'll think about it._

_----_

As their first week together progressed, they managed to fall into an easy routine. Abby was glad that Gibbs seemed to warm up to her presence, if not enjoy her company. He still seemed to spend more time than necessary down in the basement with his boat, but he no longer protested when she needed to change the bandages or when she looked in his ears. He flinched slightly when her fingers grazed over the still tender areas of the side of his head, yet most of the burns on the outer shell of his ears had nearly healed, tender new pink skin replacing the blisters.

Abby spent the majority of her day surfing the net, catching up on reading and e-mailing old friends, but after nearly a week of nothing to do while Gibbs spent hours doing whatever he did in the basement, Abby was bored. The sun was shining, and it was evident that spring was here to stay. She found Gibbs in the basement, and rather than spook him, waited for him to notice her.

_I was wondering, _Abby's fingers dropped and she fidgeted nervously for a moment before lifting her hands again. _ Well, I was thinking that, maybe, if you didn't mind, I could clear out the flower beds in the front and then plant some flowers and stuff. You know, add a little color. I don't have to; I just don't have much to do with you down here and…_ She shrugged.

Gibbs was slightly shocked. He hadn't meant to let the front yard fall into such disarray, but over the years the job has taken a hold of him and whatever free time he had, he preferred to spend it hiding from his demons in the basement. _If you want. Don't feel like you need to work around the house or anything._

Abby grinned. _ I just enjoy getting my hands dirty every now and again. I'm headed to the garden store then. I'll be back in a bit. You can text me if you…_ Her hands stilled and she laughed at the look that Gibbs shot her. He didn't know how to text, what was she thinking. _Never mind. I'll be back._

She bound up the stairs, and after a quick mental plan of what she needed, she grabbed the keys to her rental and her purse and headed down the street.__

Strolling through the garden store, she loaded her cart with garden tools, fertilizer, and several plants meant for various amounts of sun. The last on her list was a small net of baby ladybugs. She wasn't about to let aphids destroy her handiwork.

Back at Gibbs' she put the coffee on to brew while she changed into something more conducive to outdoor work, and then took a cup of coffee down to Gibbs to let him know she was back.

She took her own cup of coffee outside, setting it down on the front step as she got busy pulling weeds along the walkway up to the front door.

Forty minutes into her work, Abby heard the front door open and then shut and she looked up to find Gibbs headed toward her, a rake in hand. She caught his eye briefly, but he wasn't interested in signing, he just got to work, helping her clear the area of weeds. When they were done, he asked her if she had a plan for where each of the plants or flowers should go.

Grabbing a piece of paper inside, Abby sketched out her idea for where things should go and they spent well into the evening until all the plants were firmly in the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Week Two

Gibbs was weary as he stepped off the elevator and into the squad room at NCIS, though he refused to show any discomfort. He steeled his gaze and ignored the looks of his agents as he headed up the steps to the Director's office, Abby following behind.

If Cynthia tried to stop him, he didn't notice. He simply pushed into the Director's office, standing in front of her desk and waiting until Abby was beside him so he could sign.

Abby was so caught up in the stare-down between Gibbs and Director Shepard, she almost missed it when Gibbs began to sign to her.

"Oh, um, he'd like to know what else you've found out about Galib." Abby felt strangled by the tension between the two. She signed the director's response. _She says, you are no longer on the case and you should focus on getting better. _She cringed at the look he shot her, and she thought maybe she should have softened the words.

Gibbs stared at Jen a moment longer, just in case she decided to share a little information on the case. When she didn't, he headed for the door, and with a slight nod, indicated that Abby should follow along.

She started to follow and then stopped. "He's hurt and bored and scared that he'll never get his hearing back. The least you could do is give him a little information to keep his mind busy."

"He can't work his own case." Jenny put the file she'd been reading back in her desk and shut it with a little extra force than necessary. "And he knows it."

Rolling her eyes, Abby headed for the door, only stopping when the Director stood at her desk and spoke again. "Don't let him get used to you following him around like a little puppy. It won't end well."

Abby closed the door without responding. Gibbs was waiting just outside. He questioned her with the arch of an eyebrow, but Abby just shook her head. They were just about to head down the stairs when Gibbs stopped and turned to her. _When we get half way down the stairs, you shout 'DiNozzo, with me.' He'll follow us to the elevator._

It took Tony 3.7 seconds to realize that Abby was speaking for Gibbs, and then he jumped to his feet, grabbed a small box from his desk and hurried to catch up to his boss at the elevator. Abby was surprised when Gibbs flicked the emergency switch, but Tony didn't seem to be phased, so she played cool.

Gibbs glanced at Abby to make sure she was paying attention before he started. "Gibbs wants to know the details and he's being kept in the dark." Abby held out her hand. "Hi, by the way, I'm Abby." It was the first time they'd met face-to-face.

Tony grinned at her. She wasn't quite his type, but she was pretty. "Very special agent Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped in front of his face and Tony quickly refocused. "Sorry boss. We haven't found much, the more we get through the blast site, the more we think that Galib is still alive. If he is, he might go after Gibbs."

Abby's eyes widened as she turned to sign to Gibbs adding, _Are we in danger?_

Gibbs shook his head. _I won't let anything happen to you._

Before Gibbs could ask, Tony started again. "We've got his photo everywhere, and a patrol driving past his house every hour."

Gibbs nodded when Abby finished. He didn't say it, but he was proud at the way his senior agent stepped up and took the lead.

"Oh, and I got this for you." Tony pulled a new phone from the box.

Before he could continue Gibbs grabbed the phone from his hand and threw it against the wall. He flicked the emergency switch and pointed to the bandages over his ears.

Tony could practically hear Gibbs' thoughts of 'I'm deaf, what do I need this for?' The elevator doors opened and Gibbs stormed out toward autopsy before Tony could explain. He turned to Abby, "I got him a phone with a full keypad to make it easier for him to text us."

"Oooh," Abby laughed. "I must admit, I was thinking the same as Gibbs. You head back upstairs, I'll explain and bring him back up when he's calmed down."

"Yeah, okay." Tony took the stairs, needing the few extra minutes. He honestly hadn't meant to upset his boss.

---

Abby took a deep breath before going in search of Gibbs. She found him pacing inside of autopsy, a bewildered looking Ducky standing by the door, unsure of what to make of the situation and how to calm his friend.

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control. There was a slight misunderstanding between him and Agent DiNozzo. Maybe you could get him a cup of coffee while I explain? He does drink the coffee here, right?"

"You sure you'll be okay?" Ducky wasn't sure if he should leave her alone. Jethro could be rather dangerous when upset.

Abby shrugged. "There are security cameras, right? He can't kill me and get away with it. I'll be fine."

"Very well then, I'll be back shortly."

She waited until Ducky was gone before trying to catch Gibbs' attention. She tried waving, but when that didn't work, she followed him until he turned and crashed into her. _Stop!_

Gibbs just shook his head and tried to step around her.

Deciding she wasn't going to take his childish behavior, Abby poked him sharply in the chest. _Tony was doing you a favor._ She pulled the mangled phone from her pocket. _He got you a phone with a full keypad to make it easier for you to text him if you need him, or anyone else on the team. He knows you're self-conscious about-_

_I'm not self-conscious._

_Bullshit! _ Gibbs glared at her, but Abby just ignored him. _He knows you don't like people seeing you like this. With this phone, it'll be easier to communicate, and you won't have to come in._

His eyes softened, but his hand remained still as he processed what Abby had told him. _Oh, get off your high-horse. He's doing the best he can! I know I wasn't around before the explosion, but I'm pretty sure you have always been the boss. He' just trying to fill your shoes until you get better. Give him a break._

Gibbs took the phone from her hand, turned it twice in his and then handed it back to her. _ Tell DiNozzo to reboot it._

_Reboot? Wait, what? This is beyond..._

_He'll know what to do. I'll be up shortly. You asked Ducky to get coffee, right?_

_Yes._

_---_

Tony jumped to his feet when Abby stepped off the elevator. "How'd it go?"

She gave him a puzzled look and placed the remnants of the phone in his desk. "He asked if you could reboot this. I don't think… what?" Abby was confused by the large grin on Tony's face.

"It's about as close to an apology that I'll get." He dug into his bottom drawer and pulled out an identical phone. "He's never really been phone-friendly. He usually gets through a new phone every month." He pulled the drawer all the way open to show Abby. "I've got eight more. It's almost like a game."

Abby pulled a chair up to McGee's desk and was in the middle of a game of minesweeper when Gibbs and Ducky stepped out of the elevator. Before she had the chance to ask if he was ready to leave, Gibbs sat at his desk and busied himself at his computer.

Tony had a few more questions to ask and rather than use Abby, he clicked on Gibbs' name and sent him an IM. It was just a few basic questions, double checking about what he had said directly after the blast. Toward the end of the questions, Gibbs looked up when Tony didn't respond. His senior agent was on the phone, and he was snapping at the two other agents.

Gibbs was shocked at how quickly the other agents responded; grabbing their guns and badges, waiting for further directions from Tony. Usually, when Tony pretended to be in charge, the others were slow to respond, rolling their eyes and making little comments just loud enough for him to hear. This time their attention was unwavering. Ziva caught the car keys with practiced ease and McGee nodded at whatever Tony had said.

Tony walked backward toward the elevator explaining something to Abby before turning to jog the last few steps to catch the elevator that Ziva was holding open for him.

_Something about a hit on the BOLO put out on Galib. He'll text you when he knows more. _Abby smiled at the look of irritation his face. She walked over to Tony's desk and tossed Gibbs the new phone. _ I'll teach you how to use that thing when we get back to your place._

_---_

Gibbs held his new phone in one hand and punched at the letters with the index finger on his other hand. He frowned when punching at the a produced two s's. Gibbs saw, rather than heard Abby laugh. He was about to give up when Abby moved in next to him on the couch. _Here, let me show you._ She gently took the phone from his hand and leaned in close so he could see the screen. _See, you don't have to press so hard. It's easiest if you use the edge of your thumbs, like this. _Abby demonstrated by typing 'Abby is awesome.'

Gibbs took the phone back and typed his response. 'So she likes to think.'

Abby punched him lightly in the arm and stuck out her tongue. Gibbs reacted quickly, sweeping her off the couch in one swift motion, grinning when she landed on her butt, with what he assumed would have been quite a thud, on the floor.

_Hey!_

_You punched me._

_Not that hard._

_I didn't push you that hard. _Gibbs gave her an innocent smile.

Abby glared at him and then glanced around. Both of their eyes caught on Gibbs' coffee cup. Gibbs was quick, but Abby was quicker. Gibbs watched as she took several large sips, ignoring the heat of the beverage. Gibbs frowned when she handed it back, the coffee a few inches lower than before.

_Hey_. Abby caught his attention. _ I didn't drink that much._

_Brat. _Gibbs got up to refill his cup and brought back a cup of cold water for Abby. _ That was pretty hot, wasn't it?_

Abby nodded and took the water gratefully as Gibbs sat back beside her. _Rule number 23, never mess with a Marine's coffee._

Abby was about to reply with a smart-ass comment about not having messed with his coffee, she'd simply drank it, but suddenly Gibbs jumped and his hand went to his pocket. He read the text and then handed the phone to Abby. It was from Tony and he had written to inform them that the BOLO had been a false alarm.

_You need to text back and tell him thank you for letting you know._

_You do it._

_I'm not your maid._ Abby pushed off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

It took two minutes and forty-seven seconds for Gibbs to type and send the simple message, but when he was done, he found that she had started on dinner. He stepped up beside her to help chop veggies for the salad. He hadn't been much of a vegetable person, but since Abby had been staying with him, he'd almost come to enjoy them. Almost. _I thought you weren't my maid._

_I'm not. I'm cooking, and you're cleaning._

_Oh really? But I'm helping you cook, so shouldn't you help me clean?_

Abby dumped the veggies into the salad bowl and gave it a quick stir. _Nope, this is voluntary service that you're doing. _ She held the bowl so he could push the chopped carrots into the bowl with the rest of the salad.

_Voluntary, huh?_ Gibbs smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun in the kitchen. It certainly wasn't with ex-wife number three. It might have been while dating ex-wife number two. He remember that they had worked hard to create the perfect meal. The night had gone great until they started on dessert and she had pushed for him to stay those three little words that he hadn't been ready to use. He should have taken it for the sign that it was. During their short marriage, she had fished for compliments and when he didn't declare his love on a regular and frequent basis, she claimed that he was cheating. Six weeks later he found her in bed with her yoga instructor and she became his ex.

Suddenly Gibbs found himself being gently pushed aside. Abby had a salmon fillet and was ready to put it in the oven. Once it was in and the timer was set, Abby turned to him. _ You okay? You looked a little lost for a minute. Remember something about the explosion?_

_No._

_You want to talk about it?_

_No. _With the salad set aside, Gibbs stepped up to the sink to get started on the few dirty dishes already in the sink.

_I'll do it. _ Abby tried to nudge him away from the sink. _You've had a busy day. Go relax, I'll let you know when dinner is done._

_I'm fine. Here,_ Gibbs handed her a dish towel. _I'll wash, you dry. It'll go faster._ By the time they were done, the fish was ready to come out of the oven.

They spent the evening relaxing in the living room, Gibbs on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, a cross-word puzzle on his lap. Abby was curled up on the chair opposite him, a book of tattoo designs in her hands. _I'm not getting a new one for awhile, I just like to look,_ she had told him.

Suddenly Abby jumped up and grabbed the phone. Gibbs wondered if it had to do with information on Galib, but when a slow smile spread across her face, he assumed not. She laughed at something the caller had said, and Gibbs found himself wondering more about what her laugh sounded like than who was on the other end of the call.

It didn't matter what she sounded like, he told himself he was just curious.

_That was Ducky, _Abby explained. _ He wants my medical opinion on an autopsy tomorrow. Then he wants to take me to lunch. Will you survive a few hours without me?_

_Maybe I'll throw a party._

It was the one thing that Abby disliked about signing with someone who didn't wear their emotions on their sleeve. She couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not. Was he really that tired of her? She had genuinely tried to give him plenty of space, she knew he was used to living alone. And while he hadn't been happy to have her help in the beginning, she thought they'd made progress in the past week.

_Sounds fun. _Abby shrugged. _Ok, I'm headed to bed. Let's change the_ bandages first, ok?

Gibbs sat patiently as Abby changed the bandages and cleaned the wounds that still needed tending to. He was curious about Abby's sudden change in behavior. She was usually up for another hour or two. He debated asking what was wrong, but decided against it when she picked up the medical supplies and headed upstairs.

---

The next morning Gibbs decided that Abby was in a much better mood, so he decided against asking her about what had bothered her the night before. She left sometime after breakfast telling him, _Don't party too hard _and _I don't want to find a huge mess when I got back._

Had it been anyone else, he would've rolled his eyes and shot back a rude comment, it was his house after-ass. But the look in Abby's eyes told him she was almost hoping to return to find a party. He wondered if she partied a lot back in Louisiana.

He finished his coffee and the newspaper then refilled his cup and headed for the basement.

It was chilly down by the boat, so he set his coffee on the workbench and slipped on a dusty sweatshirt. He did his customary walk around the boat, double-checking where he left off, what needed to be touched up, and just a general look-over, as if he were reacquainting himself with an old friend.

He had been working for over two hours when he suddenly felt that something was wrong. He pulled out his new phone and checked for a text, but found none.

As he was about to set his phone down he saw a shadow move along the far wall. Although she hadn't said what time she'd be back, the uneasy feeling in his gut told him it wasn't Abby. He pressed the number Abby had showed him to speed dial Tony, and then slowly turned to face whoever was in his basement.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs." Galib leaned back against the railing on the stairs, a gun held loosely in his right hand. "I must admit, I was impressed you survived the explosion. Though it doesn't speak very highly of my arrangement of said explosives."

Gibbs tried to hold a neutral expression on his face as he tried to read Galib's lips.

"I was halfway to Yemen by the time you were in the hospital. Imagine my surprise when I checked in with a phone call to the hospital and found out you were still alive. I would have come for you sooner, but I had some last minute things to work out regarding Cape Fear, but I won't bore you with the details. I'm sure you've seen footage of my most recent work."

Gibbs had no idea if Tony had answered and if he could hear Galib talking.

Maybe this was it. He had spent years putting terrorists behind bars or in their graves. In some way it almost seemed fitting for his life to be ended by a terrorist. He couldn't best them all, could he? He glanced at the name _Kelly _painted on the boat. Maybe now he could be with his girls.

Then his thoughts drifted to Abby. Did Galib know she was staying with him? Would he wait around and kill her too, or would she return to find him, his body bloody and lifeless on the floor?

He couldn't do that to her. He had to find some way to stall, to give himself as much time as possible, just in case Tony did hear him, and was on his way.

Suddenly Galib stiffened. Gibbs wasn't sure why until he saw the basement door start to open. He hoped it was Tony and the team, but his heart sank when he recognized Abby's boots.

She was halfway down the stairs when she noticed Galib and the gun he was pointing at her. "Oh, shit."

"And who might you be?" Galib motioned for her to continue down the stairs.

"You first."

"You are a sassy little thing, no?" He motioned for her to stand against the work bench a few feet from Gibbs.

"I'm an inch taller than you. Wouldn't that make you the little thing?"

Galib pointed the gun at her head. "I have nothing against you, but I do not like your attitude. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if necessary."

Abby nodded and stood still, only her fingers fluttering at her side. Gibbs flinched when Galib raised the gun to aim at Abby's head. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. He noticed her hands moving and realized that she was signing everything Galib was saying, and then some.

_Are you okay?_ Abby both signed and spoke the words aloud so that Gibbs could give an acknowledging nod. _Good._

"Agent Gibbs doesn't talk much, does he?" Galib lowered his gun to his side. "I remember him talking the last time we spoke."

"Maybe it's because you seemed to have something useful to say." Abby snapped. "And now…"

Gibbs flinched when Galib snapped the gun back up to point it at Abby. She had stopped signing what was being said, and seemed to be keeping Galib's attention on her.

"Shut up!" Galib's finger hovered over the trigger. "I told you, I don't want to kill you, but I will. Just shut up."

"So let me go."

"And let you call for help? I don't think so. Just shut up and let me speak with Gibbs."

"He doesn't want to speak with you. Obviously."

"Who are you, his secretary?" Galib was slightly intrigued by this woman, dressed in black and with more ink on her skin than in the pen in his pocket. In his research about Gibbs several months prior, he had never come across this woman.

"I might be."

Gibbs was getting irritated that Abby had stopped signing. If he didn't know what was going down, he couldn't be in control of the situation. Abby had a look of indifference on her face, be he noticed that she was trembling slightly. He didn't know what she was trying to do, but it seemed as though she was trying to keep Galib focused on her. Suddenly Galib was looking back at him.

"So Agent Gibbs, I don't want you to worry. Your little secretary will make it out of here alive. You can trust me." Galib lifted his gun to point at Gibbs. "It will be quick."

As the gun rose to level with Gibbs' head, Abby panicked. She grabbed a sanding block and launched it at Galib, narrowly missing his head. "I'm not little!"

"ENOUGH!" Galib swung his arm with the gun and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva pulled up in front of Gibbs' house a full minute and thirty-seven seconds faster than Tony was sure that he could get them there. They strapped their bullet proof vests on as they silently made their way to the house. Tony still had the phone to his ear trying to listen to as much as he could. The voices were slightly muffled, but it sounded like Abby had kept Galib talking. It wasn't until they had turned onto Gibbs' street that they had heard the gun go off.

Tony motioned for Ziva and McGee to go around back. They would clear the ground floor and then move in on the basement together.

Inside Gibbs' house, they moved easily around clearing the first floor. McGee headed upstairs to quickly clear the bedrooms, just in case, and then returned to his teammates.

They barged down the stairs with their guns drawn and came face to face with Galib. Gibbs was still standing against the bench and Abby was leaning back against the wall, her hand clutching her arm with a trickle of blood seeping through her fingers.

"Put the gun down, Galib."

"No!" He waved his gun between the armed agents and Gibbs.

"There are three of us with guns and one of you. Let's consider your odds."

"You can kill me but I will take him with me." He pointed his gun back at Gibbs.

With his back turned to her, Abby launched herself at Galib using her height to her advantage and knocking him to the ground. Ziva had seen it coming and was the first to move, knocking the gun from Galib's hand and was already yanking his arms behind him when Abby lifted herself, wincing as she put pressure on her injured arm.

"McGee, you get her upstairs." Tony helped Abby to her feet and then while Ziva was cuffing Galib, he stepped over Galib to get to Gibbs and placed a hand on his shoulder. Without Abby to sign and without anything to write on, he couldn't communicate.

Gibbs nodded at Tony's silent question to ask if he was alright, his eyes locked on the blood on the floor from Abby.

Galib struggled, but it didn't take much for Ziva to force him up the stairs. Once they were all upstairs, Gibbs looked around for Abby, his fingers itching to sign to her, to see if she was really ok. Instead they found a note scribbled by McGee. He had taken her to the hospital for medical attention.

Gibbs flipped the paper over. 'She's going to be okay, right?'

Tony took the paper and the pen. 'I'm sure she will. She was just hit in the arm, right?'

Gibbs nodded. 'I think so.'

---

Three hours later, Gibbs found himself pacing the living room. Tony and Ziva had taken Galib into NCIS once Gibbs had assured them, in writing, that he would be just fine. He had their numbers, just in case. He had already been down to clean up the traces of blood, and had sent four texts to McGee wondering how Abby was and if he should come to the hospital.

Suddenly the door flew open and a very irritated Abby stormed in, a meek looking McGee a few steps behind. Gibbs could see that she was ranting about something, and although her fingers were moving he couldn't make sense of any of the movements.

McGee shoved a small paper bag into Gibbs' hands and quickly retreated back out the front door. Whatever was bothering her, McGee had heard enough.

He found her continuing to pace in his kitchen, so he did what she had done to him. He put himself in her path and waited until she crashed into him. He was careful not to grip her injured arm, and then lifted her chin so she looked at him.

_Tell me._

_It took two hours to even be seen, then another hour to get the stitches. I could have done them myself, but no… so unprofessional. _She stopped and worried her lower lip.

_What else?_

_What do you mean, what else? I just spent three hours in the Emergency Room for eight stitches._

_You were shot. I told you I'd keep you safe and I didn't._ Gibbs gave a little tug and Abby fell against him, burrowing into his arms as he wrapped them around her in a gentle hug.

Gibbs was surprised at how easily she melted against him and even more surprised at how comfortable she felt in his arms. He felt her sniffle a few times, but when she pulled back her eyes were dry.

_Sorry I got blood on the basement floor. I'll clean it up._

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but softened his look with a small smile. _Already took care of it. _It took an hour, but soon they were nearly back to their regular routine, the only difference was Abby excusing herself to go to bed much earlier than normal. This time, before she could go upstairs, he stopped her and lifted the bag containing the medicine McGee had handed him. _I need to put a clean bandage on, and some of this cream._

Abby sat still while Gibbs gingerly removed the bloodied bandages and stared thoughtfully at the eight stitches in her arm. He used a sterile pad to spread the antibiotic cream across the wound, wincing when Abby jerked slightly at his touch. _Sorry._

_It's ok, just a little tender. Bet you're enjoying this though, aren't you? _

_Why would I enjoy this? _Gibbs set the ointment down and gave her a serious look.

Abby smiled. _I just meant that you were always so frustrated that I was taking care of you. You're pretty healed up now, and now it's my turn to need some help. I didn't mean that you were happy I was hurt, but just it's your turn to poke and prod at me._

_Oh._ Gibbs opened a clean bandage and taped it gently over her wound. _Does it hurt much?_

_No. Just when it comes into contact with something. How many times have you been shot? You know what it feels like._

_True. _He let her head upstairs alone and gave her time to follow her nightly routine before going up afterwards. Her door was almost shut; only open an inch or so. He nudged it open with his foot and peered inside. The street light cast an eerie shadow across the bed, but gave him enough light to see that she was facing away from the door and her shoulders were shaking.

Crossing the room, he sat on the edge of her bed and ran his hand gently back and forth across her back. He wasn't surprised that she was crying, it was difficult enough for him to get through, he couldn't imagine how she felt. He felt the shaking of her shoulders start to slow, as he continued to rub her back, and after a few more minutes, her breathing had slowed and he knew she was asleep.

The next morning Gibbs wasn't sure how to approach Abby. He knew she was already up, he could smell coffee and the door to her room was open, and the bed made.

_Morning._ Abby smiled at him as she handed him a cup of coffee.

_Up early._

_Yeah, the downfall of going to bed so early,_ Abby dropped her hands and shrugged.

_What would you like to do today?_ Gibbs didn't want her to hang around and dwell on the events of the previous day.

_I don't know. I'm up for whatever._ She stretched and flexed her arm gently. _As long as we aren't sword fighting or something like that, I think my arm will be fine._

_I guess we'll save the sword fighting for another day._

_I guess. _Abby laughed.

---

They ended up spending the day touring the sights in D.C. Gibbs hadn't seen them in years, and Abby had never been. They stopped for lunch at a small diner and then continued on. By the time they made it home, well after 9 p.m. they were both exhausted. Gibbs carried in the pizza they had picked up on the way home, and Abby pulled two beers from the fridge.

_I had fun today, thank you._

_I had fun too._ Gibbs dropped the pizza box on the table and flipped the lid open, not bothering to grab a plate.

Abby took a long sip from her beer and then grabbed a slice for herself. _We're so classy, you know?_

_I know._

The rest of the second week moved along rather smoothly. Gibbs helped Abby to keep the stitches clean, and he was pleased that she didn't seem over-affected by the events in his basement, though he did notice that she seemed to check and double check that his doors and windows were locked each night before bed.

She also seemed to make more of an effort to be near him in whatever he was doing. If he worked on his boat, she'd sit on the stairs and read her magazine after asking and then asking again if it was ok if she joined him.

He shocked himself by starting to look forward to her company. If she was busy doing something he'd snap his fingers once to grab her attention and then proceeded to sign. The first time he did snap at her, she responded with a comment about not being his puppy, but the smile on her face told him that she really didn't mind. He was surprised at how excited she seemed to be to have his attention on a regular basis and he found himself working harder and harder to put a smile on her face.

* * *

Week Three

Their evening routine usually started with cooking dinner together and ended with them sitting side by side, almost touching, on the couch reading the newspaper and fighting over the different sections. Suddenly, Gibbs froze. This was him and Shannon; the play fighting, the playful eye-rolls, the coffee cups side-by-side on the coffee table.

He looked over at the black hair that should've been red, and for the first time since Shannon, he was glad that it wasn't. All the other stand ins had been just that –stand ins.

_Come on, I want to show you something. _Gibbs reached out and grabbed Abby's hand before she could question him. He led her up the stairs, paused briefly and then continued to the end of the hall. He let go of her hand, took a deep breath and looked at Abby. _It's not locked, you just have to give it a little tug. I just tell everyone it's locked._

Abby watched cautiously as Gibbs opened the door to the room that had been off limits so far during her stay; she didn't expect the expanse of pink in front of her once the door opened. Gibbs stepped aside so she could step inside.

The name Kelly was spelled across the longest wall in hand-carved wooden letters just above a long dresser decorated with family photos and photos of little girls in princess dresses. The common face in all of the photos was a little girl with reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. Just like Gibbs. Her eyes locked on a family photo. Gibbs had his arms wrapped tightly around the little girl who was laughing and squirming in his arms. There was a pretty redhead behind them, her chin resting on Gibbs' shoulder.

Turning back to look at Gibbs, Abby's eyes were wide and brimming with tears. _What happened?_

Gibbs pushed away from the door frame and walked over to stand beside her. He picked up the photo and touched his fingers to Shannon's face before spelling out her name. He repeated the process for Kelly before blowing the dust from his fingers. _Shannon witnessed a murder and they wanted to make sure she didn't go to the police. _Gibbs didn't want to give any more details than necessary._ I was away in the Gulf._

Abby threw herself at him and hugged him as tightly as she dared. When she pulled back, her hands moved so fast that Gibbs could barely keep up. _I'm so sorry; I never should have pushed to find out what was in here. It's none of my business and I really am sorry. I won't bother you about it again, I promise._

_Come on. _Gibbs had seen enough for one day, and it was the first time he'd shown another person in almost 18 years. Not even his ex-wives had convinced him to open the door – though he suspected ex-wife number two had peeked in without his permission.

Waiting until Abby stepped into the hallway, he gave one last long look around the room; he saw himself tucking Kelly in after she'd fallen asleep on the couch during family movie night, he could imagine her giggles as they worked together to paint the letters of her name that he had carved for her in the basement. He allowed himself a small smile and then tugged the door shut.

He expected to see Abby waiting for him, but was surprised that he turned to find her gone.

He wanted to call out to her, but it was no use, he couldn't hear any response. He searched the living room and kitchen, then the basement. When he didn't find her by his boat, he checked the backyard and then headed around toward the front.

His heart began to speed up – had he really made her feel that bad? He hadn't wanted to scare her off. By showing her Kelly's room he was trying to show her that he cared about her and trusted her enough with the painful parts of his past.

When he rounded the corner, he was relieved to see her rental was still parked out front.

Back inside, the only place he hadn't looked was her bedroom. He raced up the stairs and pushed open the door to the spare room Abby was using as hers. He slumped against the doorway when he saw her curled up on top of the covers, facing the wall.

She glanced over her shoulder, but made no move to sign.

With a heavy sigh, Gibbs crossed the room and gave Abby a gentle nudge so she'd move over. He lay down on his back beside her, kicking his shoes to the floor. He waited for Abby to start and smiled when her hands started to move. He could never predict what she'd start with.

_You're out of breath. You okay?_ She turned toward him slightly and rested her hand on his chest.

_Because I've been running around looking for you!_

_Why? I've been here the whole time._

_I know that now. _Gibbs flicked the tip of her nose lightly. _ Why'd you hide?_

_I'm not hiding, I just…_ Her hands stilled a moment. _ I just feel bad for all the times I tried to get you to talk about whatever was bothering you, and it was that, wasn't it?_

_Yeah. It was. I don't share about my life easily. In my profession, the more people know about you, the easier they can hurt you._

_I won't hurt you._

_I know. _Gibbs rolled to his side and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before returning to his back. _I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to know._ He rested his hands on his stomach.

Abby wiped a stray tear from her cheek and rolled on her side, wrapping her arms around his. She pressed her face against his shoulder and thought of all the things she wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to sign. Lost in her thoughts, Abby didn't realize how long they'd been laying there until she realized Gibbs' arm was no longer tense, and his breathing had evened out.

She lifted her head and smiled at the sight. His eyes were closed and his face was the most relaxed she'd ever seen. Reaching out she cautiously touched her fingers to his temple and then traced her fingers along his cheek and jaw, suppressing a soft giggle when he leaned into her touch in his sleep.

She wanted to lean in and kiss him, but figured that it wouldn't go over very well if he woke up.

As she pulled a second blanket from the foot of the bed, she told herself it wasn't professional to curl up beside him for the night, but technically it was her bed and he had joined her…

Covering them both with the blanket, Abby snuggled back into his side and closed her eyes.

---

Gibbs woke feeling warm, content, and safe for the first time in years. Abby was curled up against him, one of her arms wrapped around his, her other resting across his chest, her fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt.

As he continued to wake, he realized something was different. What first caught his attention was the rustling of the blanket when Abby moved in her sleep. No, he'd slept on the guest bed often enough, he was imagining it. It was nothing but a memory.

A car engine backfired across the street and Gibbs startled. _No_, he told himself. _Eric Peterson's car backfires every morning. You're just imagining it._

A slim hand was lifted in front of his face and Abby lazily spelled 'morning' and at the same time huffed out a soft breath and yawned against his shoulder.

He wanted to say it back, to test out his own voice, but he still wasn't convinced that he had heard those things. Rather than sign back, he grabbed her hand, pulled it back down to his chest and gave it a soft squeeze.

He needed to be alone, to think, to test out his hearing. He realized that if he could hear, he didn't need Abby. If he didn't need her, than what was stopping her from hopping on the first plane back to Louisiana? Yeah, he needed time.

Gibbs startled again when Abby's phone rang, but luckily his phone, still in his pocket from the night before, both beeped and vibrated at the same time.

The text message was simple, from Tony, asking him to come in to NCIS as soon as possible. He pretended to keep reading the text as he listen to Abby answer her phone.

"Very special Agent DiNozzo, what can I do for you at," she paused to glance at the clock. "7:16 this fine morning?"

Gibbs had to suppress a chuckle at the sound of her sleep roughened voice. She sounded a bit further away, and a tad quieter than he expected, but he figured it was his ears still not completely healed. He couldn't hear what Tony had said, but whatever it was it made Abby laugh and his heart melt.

"Yeah, okay. I'll make sure he knows… yeah, he'll be there."

Abby laughed again and Gibbs decided it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"Really, Tony. If I have to drag him in kicking and screaming I will… yeah, okay. It'd never get as far as kicking and screaming. He'd pull out his gun and shoot me before it got that far." She glanced over at Gibbs and rolled her eyes, spelling 'Tony' and pointing to her phone. "Well, whatever. Tell your director she's not my boss so I will have him there in an hour. If she wants him there sooner, tell her to pick him up herself."

Abby hung up and rolled back to face Gibbs. _ You've got to go to NCIS today._

_I know. _ Gibbs held up his phone.

_I'll make some breakfast while you shower._

Gibbs nodded and then, without warning, leaned over to place a gentle kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, Abby looked shocked, but pleasantly so. _I don't tell you enough, but thank you. I appreciate everything you've done for me._

Abby didn't trust her hand to sign what she wanted so she just nodded and watched Gibbs head for the door.

Just as he was stepping from the room he heard a soft _wow_ escape her lips. He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs left Abby sitting at his desk talking to his agents. She had offered to go with him and sign for him while Director Shepard spoke, but he thought it best to keep the two apart.

He almost brought her with him, just to hear her voice as she spoke with Jenny, but he figured signing a few papers wouldn't take more than a few minutes.

He was right. He walked in, Jen showed him where to sign and after a quick read-through, he signed and left. Back in the squad room Abby had moved to perch on the edge of Tony's desk while Ziva and McGee had rolled their chairs over.

They were reading stupid things off of some website and laughing. Abby noticed him first and shot him a large smile and then asked if he was ready to go.

_Nah, I have a few things that I could get done around here._

"Why do I get the feeling you're talking about me?" Tony leaned back in his chair and looked accusingly at Abby.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe we are. Maybe he just told me all your dirty secrets."

Ziva gave a hearty laugh. "You see Tony? They were not conversing about you. If Gibbs had been telling all your dirty secrets, he would not yet be done signing."

"She's right, Tony." McGee agreed.

Gibbs didn't realize how much he'd missed his team until he heard them bickering playfully as though nothing had happened. He listened to their conversation, resisting telling them to get some work done. If they were working, Abby wouldn't be chatting and he couldn't get enough of her voice.

It was lunch time by the time he was ready to leave and on the elevator ride to the parking lot he suggested that they have lunch at his favorite diner a few blocks away. They were seated immediately, and Abby was delighted that they served Caf-Pow! She downed a large cup before their food arrived.

Their fingers moved easily between taking bites of their lunch and although he wanted to take the easy road and just speak to her, but he found that with all the practice, his signing was flowing much smoother than when he had first met her.

He pried gently for information on her home and family back in Louisiana. He wanted to find out if she was still close to her parents, if she missed home and if she had a 'special someone' waiting for her. (Sort of, not really and nope). He wondered if she'd be on the first flight home once she found out he could hear again.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they made it back to Gibbs' place and he was halfway to the kitchen when he realized he hadn't heard the front door shut behind him. He started the coffee machine and then backtracked to the front door to find Abby. He found her bent over the flowers in the front yard, pulling the starts of weeds from the ground. When she noticed him in the doorway, she paused to address him. _Got to get the weeds before they seed and spread._

After pulling a few more weeds from the ground, Abby followed Gibbs in and accepted the coffee he handed her. They stood in the kitchen drinking their coffee, both thinking over the brief kiss they shared that morning, but neither willing to start any conversation about it.

They gradually drifted in different directions, finding various chores they needed to complete. After a second load of laundry, Gibbs brought Abby the phone and asked if she would order pizza. Taking the phone she hit speed dial, number 3, and called Giorgio's Pizza, ordering their usual; a large Hawaiian special and a side of breadsticks.

Twenty minutes later, Abby was opening the door for the pizza delivery boy while Gibbs grabbed two plates and two beers.

Dinner, like always, was silent with both of them using their hands for the pizza rather than signing. Setting her pizza down, Abby ran her finger around the mouth of her beer bottle as she finished her bite. She took a long sip and glanced at Gibbs. Something was different with him. Although he had warmed up to her considerably over the past several days, today it was almost as if he was trying to make her laugh. He had been relaxed at NCIS and hadn't questioned her repeatedly on what they had said about him.

Maybe he was trying to prove that he was okay and that he didn't need her. People who were deaf lived alone all the time, maybe he no longer needed her. Maybe he regretted letting her in, showing her Kelly's room.

She still had faith that he would regain his hearing. She wondered if she would see him again after she left. She hoped so, but she had no real reason to. She normally hadn't become too attached to the people she worked with, but at the same time, she'd never lived with any of them either. She wondered if he would miss her, or if he'd be glad to live alone again. Above everything else, she wondered if the kiss earlier that morning had meant anything at all.

---

Gibbs could tell that she needed some time to think about something, so after cleaning up he left her to her thoughts and headed for the basement. He needed some time to process his own thoughts on his hearing, on Abby, on just about everything that had changed since the explosion. With the door to the basement closed, Gibbs tinkered around, noting that some noises weren't as easy to hear as others. He wanted to try out his voice, but the idea of talking to himself wasn't exactly appealing. Running his fingers over his daughter's name painted onto his boat he whispered softly. "I miss you."

He worked on his boat until his hands ached. He could see through the basement windows that it was dark, and he wondered what Abby was doing.

He found her sitting on the couch with a magazine spread across her lap. He moved around and lifted her legs so that he could sit beside her, resting her legs over his.

_Hi._

_Hi._

_What are you reading?_

_I, _Abby hesitated a moment, she couldn't remember what she'd been looking at. _Nothing, really. I'm just flipping through a magazine. You've been working on your boat?_

_Yes. It's about time to flip her over and stain the inside._

_What color?_

Gibbs pulled a small booklet from the coffee table and flipped it open to the page he had marked by folding the corner of the page. _Colonial Pine. It's a near match for the color of the wood that I used._

Abby pulled her legs from his lap and tucked them under her so she could lean in for a better look. _What, you don't want to stain it Green Bayou?_

Gibbs flicked her nose at the silly suggestion and Abby laughed. When she leaned slightly forward to get him to flip the page to look at the other supplies in the woodworking magazine, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder so she could lean into his side.

He lay the magazine in his lap so he could sign and she flipped the pages, commenting on the tools that she didn't recognize. _Why not just use power tools? It'd be so much faster._

_It's not about getting it done. It's the work that goes into it._

Gibbs found his fingers wrapped gently in one of Abby's pigtails, swirling the hair as she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to flip through the magazine. She flipped to the end, and then tossed the magazine back to the coffee table, but made no move to get up. Gibbs was first to move, pushing her away so he could stand.

Abby tried to hide the brief look of disappointment on her face, she had enjoyed the brief contact with him, but before she could completely think it through, Gibbs was reaching out toward her and his eyes caught her. _Come on, time for bed._

She took his hand and let him pull her off the couch. His grip on her hand was firm, and it wasn't until he was at the top of the stairs that he dropped his hold. They headed their separate ways, Gibbs into his bedroom and master bath, and Abby into the guest room. With her PJ's on, she stepped across the hallway to the bathroom. She took her hair down from her standard pigtails and then pulled it up into a sloppy bun before washing her face and then brushing her teeth.

She was still thinking about his kiss that morning when she stepped back into the hallway, nearly crashing into Gibbs when stepped in front of her.

He was standing inches from her and she flushed at their close proximity. _Is everything okay?_

Gibbs nodded.

_Goodnight. _Her movements were slow and deliberate, and when she finished her goodnight, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Only Gibbs didn't want a kiss on the cheek so he turned his head and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

Abby's eyes opened wide at the kiss, but Gibbs' hand moved up to the back of her neck holding her gently so that she wouldn't pull away. Giving in, Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to his kiss.

Gibbs was the first to pull away, leaving them both gasping for air. _Stay the night with me, I…_ Gibbs didn't get the chance to finish; Abby was already agreeing and following him into the room.

Gibbs pulled the covers back for her, and then walked around to his side and joined her. Abby rolled toward him and met him in the middle for another kiss. She wasn't sure how far he wanted to take things, and she was sure she was breaking all sorts of rules and regulations pertaining to her job, but she didn't care.

It was dark, so there was no point in signing to him; she just reached out and brought his face to hers. She rolled back, bringing him with her, his body half covering hers. A soft moan was muffled by his kiss, and Abby wondered if he knew how much he had an effect on her.

His hands roamed up and down her sides, and he longed to tell her how beautiful he thought she was. The compliments would have to wait; he didn't want to waste time explaining that his hearing had come back when he could be kissing her instead.

As soon as his body started to show interest, Gibbs knew he had to back off. As badly as he wanted her, he also wanted her to know that it wasn't because she was the only woman he'd been around the past few weeks except Jenny and Ziva. It wasn't some itch he needed to scratch, he was genuinely falling for her and he wanted to make that clear. She knew about about his ex-wives, and he thought that it warranted an explanation.

Abby didn't question his hesitation, and let herself be pulled against his chest, smiling at the kiss he pressed to her forehead. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she whispered 'goodnight' anyway, assuming it was purely coincidence that he tightened his arm around her at that moment.

---

Abby was dancing around the kitchen, singing along to the radio at the top of her lungs and making breakfast at the same time.

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody,  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody,  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who-"

She spun around and saw Gibbs standing in the door way, a big smile on his face. "Didn't take you to be a Whitney Houston fan."

"I'm not, and if you ever…" Realization suddenly dawned on Abby and the spatula she had been using fell from her hand, clattering on the linoleum. "You can hear that?"

Gibbs nodded. "I think the whole neighborhood can hear that."

Abby picked up the spatula and tossed it to the sink and then turned to switch off the radio, ignoring the scrambled eggs in the pan. "Oh my God, we've got to call your Audiologist and Ducky and Tony and… and the rest of your team, and-"

"No." Gibbs placed his hand over the phone before Abby could pick it up. "Not yet."

"Not yet? Are you kidding? This is amazing, we've all been waiting, you've been waiting!"

"I want to have breakfast first. I think the eggs are a lost cause, but the bacon and pancakes smell good."

Abby cringed and picked up the pan with the blackened eggs, setting the pan in the sink to let it soak while they ate. "I'm so excited for you. Did you just wake up and could hear, do things sound normal, or..?" She continued to blabber on without any response from Gibbs. He was happy to listen to her chatter and quietly set the table as she pulled the pancakes from the oven where they had been keeping warm.

She sat down at the table with a huff. "Well?"

"You talk just as fast as you sign."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So you woke up and could just hear? Usually it's a slower progression as you heal."

"I could hear a bit yesterday." He decided to tell half the truth. "But I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure."

"That why you were in such a good mood yesterday?"

"Nah, think I was in a good mood because I woke up with a pretty woman in my bed. Two days in a row now."

Abby smiled shyly. This was new, them speaking. It added a whole new dimension to what they were used to. They finished breakfast silently, and as Abby started to clean up, she suggested a phone call to the doctor.

Gibbs reached out his hand for Abby. "I want to talk to you. I can talk to the doctor later."

Abby took his hand and let him tug her out toward the living room. "Are you sure? Why don't we call and at least make an appointment for this afternoon, because you should really-"

Gibbs spun around and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, leaving Abby breathless when he finally pulled back. _WOW!_

"You talk. A lot."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

Gibbs brushed a gentle kiss across her lips. "Don't be sorry, just slow down a little." He crossed the last few feet to the couch and sat down, waiting until Abby was beside him and leaning against him before propping his feet up on the coffee table. He placed a tender kiss to the side of her head and wrapped his arm tightly around her. "You know, I've spent the past three weeks wondering what you sound like."

"What do I sound like?"

"Like music to my ears."

Abby snorted and pulled away enough so she could turn to look back at him with an arched brow. "That was so full of cheese I could package it and sell it at the grocery store."

Gibbs laughed and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her hear. "I thought you'd enjoy a line like that."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love it! It's just, I don't know, it's funny to hear it come from you. I just don't know what you sound like when you're being sarcastic." She loved that he sounded too serious when he spoke, but there was a slight sparkle in his eye and a grin tugging at his lips. "But I'm learning. Real fast." Abby leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm so excited for you. I can't even imagine how it would feel to suddenly not hear. Now you can get back to your normal life." She looked up at him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Now he didn't need her.

She knew the day would come; the doctors had been fairly certain his hearing would return, and even if it hadn't, he wouldn't need her forever.

"Tell me about you." Gibbs ignored the false smile. He knew that he couldn't do any better when it came to the idea of getting his normal life back. He missed NCIS, but he would miss Abby more than he cared to admit.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Can't you just type my name into one of those fancy computers at NCIS and get my whole life story printed out?"

"Mm, I could." Gibbs rested a cheek on the top of her head. "But I'd rather hear it from you. I just want to hear you."

"Well, I grew up in-"

"No, I already know that stuff. I want to know what makes you tick."

"Oh. Well, I love science and medicine and people." Abby signed as she spoke.

"You don't need to do that." Gibbs covered her hand with his own.

"Oops, habit." Abby held on to Gibbs' hands as she spoke, explaining how she got in nursing after caring for her brother for 6 months after a devastating car accident. "They wanted to stick him in some rehab place 700 miles away from home. I couldn't let that happen, so I learned everything I needed and worked with a local doctor who came to check on him twice a week."

"He okay?"

"My brother? Yeah, it was a long road to recovery and he ended up doing 6 weeks of physical therapy after he could walk again, but he's fine now. It was after that that I decided I wanted to go to nursing school. What about you? Why NCIS?"

Gibbs sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that. It has to do with Shannon, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

"I… I don't need to know. You know, we should really get you an appointment at the doctors. We should also call NCIS." Abby pulled out her cell and pulled up the doctor's number.

Gibbs took the phone and pressed the call button. Abby listened quietly as he made his call – memorizing the feel of his arm wrapped around her, the way his voice sounded as he made an appointment with the doctor for the following day. She wondered how much longer she'd get to spend time with him. When he hung up he handed back the phone. "Aren't you going to call NCIS?"

"Nah, I figure we can stop in on our way to dinner."

"Dinner?" Abby sat forward slightly so she could look over her shoulder at him.

"If you're interested? I thought we could go out and grab dinner tonight." Gibbs asked hesitantly. He'd just assumed…

Abby grinned. "I'll have to check my schedule, but I might be able to pencil you in."

"Pencil me in, huh?"

"I'm very busy, you know." Abby leaned back against him, and pulled his arm tightly around herself. "Very popular. See there's this guy…"

Gibbs stiffened.

"… that I've been sorta working for, or, with? I don't know. Anyway, he's kind of grumpy sometimes and usually doesn't like to go anywhere, though lately he's been more agreeable."

"That so?" Gibbs relaxed back against the sofa and smiled.

"Mm hmm, so I don't know if I have to stay home and babysit him."

"Babysit him? If you don't want to go out-"

"Oh I do! I just don't know if he'll let me."

"Let you? Since when has anyone ever been able to tell you what to do?"

"Well, there was this one guy and we used-" Abby blushed as his arm tightened around her. "Yeah, never mind. Where are we going?"

"Where ever you want."

Abby shrugged. "I don't know many places around here. Where do you suggest?"

"I know a great little Greek place. Good food, ouzo…"

"Agent Gibbs, are you suggesting you want to get me drunk?"

"Nah, if I wanted to get you drunk, I've got a perfectly good bottle of bourbon down by the boat." They continued to talk about everything and nothing all at once. They took turns sharing stories of their youth and Gibbs gave her the highlights of working at NCIS (skipping over the bad; Tony and the plague, Ari, and the constant reminder that death is right around the corner).

"Abby?"

"Hmm?" She had nearly fallen asleep in the warmth and comfort of his arms.

"I'm sorry."

Pulling herself reluctantly from his arms, she moved so she was facing him. "For what?"

Gibbs reached out to cup her face and smiled when she moved into his touch. "I should have kept you safe and I didn't." His eyes swept down to the bandage still on her arm.

"It wasn't your fault. You can't believe that."

"You got shot because of me." Gibbs dropped his hand to cover the bandage. She had taken the stitches out the day before, but kept the skin covered to keep it clean.

"No, I got shot because I wouldn't shut up." Abby leaned forward so that her lips were mere millimeters from his. He tried to close the distance, but Abby wouldn't let him. "See, I talk, a lot. And sometimes my mouth gets me in-"

This time Gibbs slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her in. He was please by the way she melted against him with a soft sigh. She was able to shift and straddle his lap without break this kiss, making it easier for him to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

He dropped his hands to caress her thighs, both thankful and cursing the fact that she was wearing pants rather than one of her short skirts.

Abby nipped his lower lip and then pulled back. "We should probably get going. They'll all be very excited to see you."

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled and brought up his thumb to trace her swollen lips. Her eyes were half shut, and the look on her face told him she wouldn't give him any trouble if he kissed her again instead of suggesting they get up. "Come on, we'll finish this later."


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs marched into the squad room with Abby bouncing happily along behind him, a paper bag in each hand. "We brought lunch, guys!" She headed for the agents while Gibbs headed up the stairs.

"Food!?" Tony was on his feet in an instant.

"DiNozzo! Wipe the drool off your desk," Gibbs shouted as he reached the top of the steps.

"Yes, boss. Wait, boss?" The three agents turned to look at him, but Gibbs had already disappeared. "He can hear?"

"Mmhmm." Abby nodded as she dug through the bags. "We brought sandwiches from the deli down the street. Gibbs said you like pastrami," she handed a wrapped sandwich to Tony. "And you like ham and cheese." She wrapped a napkin around the sandwich and tossed it to McGee.

"And for you," she turned to Ziva, "turkey."

"He knows what we like?" Tony asked through a mouthful of bread.

Abby unwrapped her own sandwich. "Of course he does, you're his team. He knows everything about you." She grabbed the chair from Gibbs' desk and wheeled it over between Tony and McGee's desks.

Both McGee and Tony peppered her with questions of 'how' and 'when' Gibbs got his hearing back, but Abby deflected the questions, telling them that it would be good bonding time with their boss if they took him out for a beer to talk about it. "Happy to have your boss back?"

"Oh yeah, I never knew how much extra paperwork was involved when you're in charge. It's a lot of work."

"Not just sitting and giving orders, is it DiNozzo?"

Tony startled and jumped to his feet as Gibbs headed back down the stairs. "Not at all boss. Welcome back."

"I'm not back yet. I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and a load of paperwork to fill out. You're in charge until next week." Gibbs grabbed his sandwich and a chair from an empty desk. He was halfway through his first bite when Director Shepard leaned over the railing. "Miss Sciuto, may I have a word?"

"Um, sure." Abby carefully re-wrapped her sandwich and placed it on Gibbs' desk for safe-keeping. She assumed this would be the inevitable 'we no longer need your services' conversation. She'd probably have to head back to Louisiana in a week or so.

The director escorted Abby into her office and shut the door before taking a seat at her desk and motioning for Abby to take a seat opposite her. "Miss Sciuto," Jen started. "As you can tell, we will no longer need your services here at NCIS. I have just made a call to your boss back home, and they said they could use your help at an ASL charity event this up-coming weekend."

"Wait, this weekend?"

"Yes, I told them I would do my best to get you on a plane tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Abby was shocked. "But… but what about my stuff, and…" She didn't know how to finish her sentence, but she couldn't exactly explain the happenings with Gibbs that morning.

"Oh don't worry, if you don't have the time to pack everything, I can have someone take care of it and ship it back to you. At NCIS' expense, of course."

"I just…"

"There will be a ticket in your name at the airport tomorrow. I will call when I know what flight we are able to book you on." Director Shepard stood and glanced at the door, effectively dismissing Abby from their conversation.

When the door to the director's office shut behind her, Abby scrubbed her hands over her face. _Tomorrow?_ There was too many things left unsaid, undone between her and Gibbs. If she left tomorrow…

Gibbs was the first to notice Abby as she headed down the stairs. She had a smile on her face, but much like earlier, it didn't reach her eyes. _You okay? _Gibbs asked in their own private language.

_Yeah, why?_

"Hey, not fair. You got your hearing back," Tony cowered at the look Gibbs shot him. "But if you want to keep practicing your ASL, that's cool too."

Gibbs held out her sandwich. "Here."

Abby took the sandwich and then dropped it in the garbage can beside his desk. "I'm not that hungry anymore."

"You sure?" Gibbs looked her over. Her arms were tense, her hands clenched into fists and she was worrying her lower lip.

"Positive. Isn't there a place to get a Caf-Pow! around here?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo will take you. I need to run down to autopsy and then we can go." Gibbs waited until the elevator doors shut on Abby and Tony. He debated running up to the director's office to see what had happened, but Gibbs suspected that she would enjoy that. Instead he took the back elevator down to see his friend.

"Hello Jethro!" Duck greeted and then turned to find a pad of paper for them to use to communicate.

"No need Duck. I can hear you."

"Wonderful! Have a seat," Ducky pointed to an empty autopsy table. "Let me have a look. How do things sound?"

Gibbs did as he was told. Even though he was seeing a specialist the following day, he knew his friend wouldn't take no for an answer. "Things sound a little far away, but pretty clear."

"It might take a while yet to completely heal." Ducky took a look in his ears. "Mmhm, a little red and irritated still, but I see no cause for concern. And Abby, how is her arm?"

Gibbs laughed. "Good. She took her stitches out yesterday."

"Yes, well, I'm not surprised. But she's well?"

"Getting a Caf-Pow! with DiNozzo as we speak."

"That's what's bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Gibbs looked up sharply at his friend.

"Give me a little credit, we've been friends for far too long. I can tell when something is bothering you, and I wouldn't hesitate to guess that it has to do with Miss Sciuto."

Gibbs let go of a heavy sigh and jumped down from the table. He walked over to look at an x-ray hanging on the light box. "I don't need her anymore, she's got no reason to stay. For all I know, I could wake up tomorrow to find her and her stuff gone."

"And that's a bad thing? You were so against the idea of anyone living with you to get you through the first few weeks." Ducky stopped his laugh before it started. "Ah, so you've changed your mind. Well then, give her a reason to stay."

Gibbs shot him a glare, but said nothing.

"Right, the fearless leader can't just ask her to stay." Ducky shook his head. "My advice? Tell her what you want. You might be surprised."

Just then the autopsy doors slip open and Abby walked in, DiNozzo at her heels.

"Abby? I thought you went for a Caf-Pow!?" Gibbs nodded at her empty hands.

"Oh," Abby lifted her hands. "I did, but I drank it already. Guess I hadn't han enough caffeine yet today. My breakfast was interrupted."

Gibbs gave a slight smirk. "I know the feeling. You ready to go?"

"Yes." Abby turned to Tony. "Thanks for the Caf-Pow!"

"Welcome! I'm headed back up. I'm sure I'll see you around." Tony left after a quick no to both Gibbs and Ducky.

"I guess we'll get going too." Grabbing the jacket he'd discarded on his arrival, Gibbs put a hand to Abby's lower back. "Bye Duck."

"See you later. Bye Abby."

Abby offered a genuine smile. "Bye Ducky." She couldn't help but feel that it was her final goodbye to the medical examiner. They made it as far as the parking lot before Abby couldn't control herself. "Gibbs?"

"Hmm?" Gibbs stopped just short of his car.

Abby pressed a tender kiss to his lips and smiled. "I just wanted to do that, and I didn't think you'd appreciate me doing it in front of your agents."

"Come on." Gibbs kissed her back and then opened the car door for her. They drove back to his house in silence. Gibbs wanted to comment on how tense she looked, but in the car wasn't the place to have a serious conversation. Whatever was bothering her, it had to be something big. He had never seen her so tense – not even when they'd first met.

He was surprised that as soon as they got back, she headed directly for the basement. "Abby, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Abby lied.

"Please." Gibbs wrapped his arms around her from behind and drew her back against this chest. "Talk to me."

"I will, I just… I need to sort it in my head first, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her shoulder and then stepped around her. "Want to help me with the boat?"

"Can I just watch?"

"Sure." He let his eyes sweep over her and then turned to his boat. He had a few sections left to sand before he could stain it. He still had lots to do on the inside, but it was nice to see all of his hard work start to take shape.

Abby sat quietly as he worked. She watched his hand move over the wood and listened to the scratching of the sandpaper. She looked around at the shelves of rusted cans and old dusty jars. She loved that there seemed to be a sense of order in the chaos, and Gibbs always knew exactly where things were.

She would miss the basement, the boat, the saw dust. She would miss Gibbs.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she blurted out.

"What?" Gibbs' head snapped up to look at her where she sat on the steps.

"Your director was quick to make a phone call this afternoon. She's putting me on a plane tomorrow."

Gibbs set the sander on the work bench before moving to the stairs, nudging her to make room for him to sit beside her on the stairs. "What time?"

"I don't know. She's supposed to call with the exact time." Abby struggled against the tears that threatened to fall.

"You don't have to take the ticket. I'll get you a ticket when you're ready to fly back." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tucked her into his side.

"I can't," Abby sniffed. His close proximity was making it harder to fight the tears. "I'm needed for a class being taught at a charity event this weekend."

"Oh." Gibbs rested his chin on the top of her head. He knew the day she would leave was coming; he just assumed he'd have more time. In the three weeks she'd lived with him, she turned his house into a home. A place he enjoyed spending time. Suddenly he stood. He brushed the saw dust from his clothes the best he could and then extended a hand to Abby. "Come on."

"What?" Abby looked up.

"Come on. We don't have much time left together."

Abby took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. He pulled her up the stairs quickly and as soon as the basement door shut, Abby found herself pushed against it, Gibbs' mouth attached firmly to hers.

She let out a small sigh as her knees went weak, but the pressure of his body against hers kept her firmly in place.

When he finally pulled away, he gave her five seconds to protest his actions. When she didn't speak up, but instead wrapped her fingers in the fabric of his shirt to pull him in close again, Gibbs knew there would be no holding back.

He kissed her again until her knees started to buckle and then dragged his mouth from hers. He trailed a few kissed down the side of her neck. Resting his cheek against hers, Gibbs fought to catch his breath. "Upstairs?"

Abby didn't trust her voice to work, so she gave a vigorous nod and nipped at his jaw.

Gibbs gave a low growl and ushered her toward the stairs and up to his room. As soon as they were in his room, Abby started to lift her shirt.

"Stop."

Abby froze and then, bringing her gaze up to his, shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Gibbs gave her a reassuring smile and reached for the hem of her shirt. "Let me." He lifted her shirt up over her head and leaned in to taste the skin on her shoulder as he dropped her shirt to the floor. He felt her tremble as his lips moved across her collar bone. He backed up until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Sitting down, he tugged her forward by the belt loops on her pants.

Abby moved forward willingly and giggled when he kissed her belly.

"Ticklish?" Gibbs murmured against her skin.

"A little." Abby threaded her fingers through his hair to make it clear that he didn't need to stop.

"Good to know." Gibbs grinned up at her as he worked the button on her pants and then pushed the fabric down her hips and legs.

"You wouldn't use that against me now, would you, Agent Gibbs?"

"Mm, never." Gibbs stood and kissed her again.

Abby was so lost in the kiss that she didn't feel his hand at her back, so she was surprised when her bra fell away and his mouth took its place on one of her breasts, his hand cupping the other. "Somehow I…" Abby gasped as his teeth scraped over her nipple. "… I don't think it's fair. Oh, God!" Gibbs repeated his actions. "…not fair that I'm nearly, _ohgoddoitagain_, naked and you… you aren't!"

When her knees started to buckle again, Gibbs guided her to the bed, and watched with an appreciative look as she lay back with an inviting grin.

He held eye contact as he stripped off his shirt, tossing it in the general direction of the clothes hamper. Next he kicked off his shoes and yanked his jeans down. He gave himself a quick squeeze through his boxer-briefs – he wasn't about to let this end early.

Crawling up over her, Gibbs lavished attention to every square inch of Abby's bare skin. It made a mental note when he noticed that wherever he touched or kissed, her muscles tightened and then relaxed. He loved the soft moan that escaped her lips every time his tongue traced over one of her tattoos.

He nosed and nipped along her inner thighs, the smell of her sex dizzying. He nibbled gently at the growing wet spot on her panties and then used his finger to push the fabric aside.

"Gibbs!" Her legs trembled at the first swipe of his tongue.

He ignored her soft moan but was well aware of her hands twisting in the sheets as he continued to taste her. His tongue sought out her clit and he hid a grin when she gasped and told him how close she was and that under no circumstances was he to stop.

He nipped the skin of her inner thigh again and then sat up. Smoothing his hand over her hip, he looped a finger in the waistband of her panties and gave a slight tug. "Take these off."

Abby was quick to do as she was told and watched as he moved to the edge of the bed so he could remove his own underwear. She licked her lips when his erection sprang free from its confines, and took a moment to admire his entire body.

"Abby?"

Abby snapped back to the moment and realized that Gibbs was staring at her from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." A large grin spread across her face. "I was just admiring the view." She crawled up behind him and pressed her lips to his shoulder. She was surprised to see the black ink on his skin. "You didn't tell me you have a tattoo."

"Not nearly as pretty as yours."

"Probably means just as much to you as mine do to me." She traced the words 'Semper Fi' with her finger and kissed his shoulder. "That's all that matters."

Abby tilted his face towards her so she could kiss him and then moved off the bed to kneel on the floor by his knees. "May I?"

It hadn't been his plan but if she was offering, he wasn't about to say no. He nodded and spread his legs a little further apart to give her some room.

"Fuck!" His head fell back when Abby moved right in and nuzzled at the base of his cock before licking up the shaft. As her warm mouth covered him, Gibbs was suddenly aware of how much he'd been missing out over the years. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had been near his dick with their mouth.

He glanced down and nearly exploded at the sight of Abby bobbing up and down over his lap. She was looking up at him, as much of a smile as she could form while her lips were still wrapped around him. When her tongue swirled over the head of his cock, he reached down and pushed her away, shuddering at the popping noise his dick made as he slipped from her mouth. "On the bed, now!"

Abby scrambled up to the center of the bed while Gibbs dug through his bedside table for a condom. He slipped it on and hastily moved over her, aligning himself with her opening, and thrusting in without hesitation.

Abby cried out at the sudden intrusion, but wrapped her legs around him to encourage him on.

Her finger nails scratched against the skin of his shoulders, as she fought to grab hold of him. "More, Gibbs. I need _more_."

Gibbs obliged by snaking a hand between them to toy with her clit.

She was panting heavily, he heart beating brutally against the walls of her chest as he pushed into her relentlessly. Before she knew it she was fighting back a sob as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Gibbs loved the way she fell apart beneath him, and it pushed him closer to his own edge. His hips snapped twice more against her and he gave a low grunt through his release. Collapsing over her, he tried to keep as much weight as possible on his forearms, but knew he needed to roll off of her soon. As soon as he could breathe semi-regularly he let himself slip from her body and rolled to the side. "Abby? You okay?" He pushed a strand of hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm fantastic?" Abby rolled onto her side to look at him. "You're okay? You don't regret…?"

"Course not. I just meant that I'm kind of heavy to collapse on you like that. No regrets." Gibbs kissed her forehead, then her nose and then lips, letting his kiss linger before starting to get up. He put a stop to her protest before she could voice it. "I'm just getting cleaned up. I'll be right back." He slipped the condom off, tied it up and tossed it in the trash before heading to the bathroom.

While he was out of the room, Abby grabbed her phone. She had a missed call and a voice message from NCIS. Her flight was at two, she had to be at the airport by 12:30.

When Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom, Abby was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. He could tell by the tension in her muscles that something was wrong. "Abbs?"

She looked up at him and his heart broken in a million pieces when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I have to be at the airport at 12:30 tomorrow."

"Oh Abby," Gibbs crawled back on the bed after turning down the blankets. "Come here."

Abby moved into his arms and snuggled in. "I'm not ready to go yet, but… I have to."

"We'll figure something out. I promise."

Abby yawned and pressed herself tighter against him. She would worry in the morning.

---

They slept soundly until nearly eight. Gibbs made breakfast while Abby started gathering her things. He had an appointment at 11, and by the time 10:30 rolled around, Gibbs had to leave, but Abby still had some packing to finish.

"I'll be back by noon to take you to the airport." Gibbs wrapped his hand around the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss.

Abby nodded and then kissed him again. "Go on. You don't want to be late."

With one last kiss, Gibbs was out the door. He drove at breakneck speed to get to his appointment, and with a few threatening glances, he was brought directly back to the doctor. He tolerated the poking and the prodding and rolled his eyes when the specialist said nothing more than Ducky had. He tapped his foot impatiently as the doctor printed up papers for him to bring back to NCIS for his file, and then was out the door as soon as possible. Traffic on his way home wasn't bad, but it wasn't wide open either.

As he rushed up to his front door, he didn't notice that Abby's rental car was no longer in the driveway. Inside, he headed directly up to his room. When he didn't find Abby, he went to the guest room to find all her things were gone. Gibbs moved room by room, and then down to the basement. He only went down a few steps and was ready to turn back up when he noticed a piece of paper taped to his boat.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't say goodbye.'

**One Month Later**

It took three days for her scent to wear off the second pillow on his bed, and another two days for him to finally change the sheets. It took ten days and no phone call before he finally took the sheets off the guest bed that she had once called hers. It took three weeks for him to go longer than a day without pulling out the note that she'd left him in lieu of goodbye.

---

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes boss?" Tony's head snapped up.

"Bring Owens' wife in. I think she knows more than she's telling us. Take Ziva with you." Gibbs nodded to Ziva, indicating that she should grab her gear and hurry along.

"On it, boss." Tony caught the keys Gibbs tossed him and grabbed his bag. With Tony and Ziva on their way out the door, Gibbs returned his attention to the flat-screen. He and McGee had watched and re-watched the hour or so of security footage, it was mostly useless, but there was roughly a minute thirty-eight containing one of their suspects but without sound it was absolutely hopeless to tell what the two men were talking about.

Tony and Ziva waited patiently for the elevator, they'd been running after every single lead they could dig up, yet no one seemed to know who killed Petty Officer Owens. Tony had his money on a combo of the wife and the next-door neighbor. Ziva was convinced that the wife had acted alone.

The elevator dinged, and before they could step on, Abby stepped off wrapping her arms around them both in a tight hug. "Where's your boss man?"

Tony nodded toward the TV. "Approach with caution. This case has been a royal pain in the ass the last week." Both agents followed her back toward Gibbs. She stood behind Gibbs, cocking her head to the side as they re-watched the video segment again.

"He said that no one would ever find the gun, it's in the new concrete poured in the… backyard. I think." Abby had always been good at reading lips.

Gibbs and McGee both startled and turned to look at her. "Abby?"

"The guy in the black jacket," she nodded toward the screen. "He said no one would ever find the gun, and that it's in the new concrete poured in the backyard, at least I _think_ he said backyard. I'm fairly certain. I got real good at lip reading as a kid."

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs tried to keep as much emotion from his voice as possible. Tony and Ziva seemed to be waiting around for some sort of reaction. "Shouldn't you be gone by now?"

"Uh, yeah, on it boss." Tony frowned, but nudged Ziva toward the elevator.

Abby watched Tony and Ziva leave with a small wave and smile on her face. As they stepped into the elevator she turned to McGee. "Hey Tim, how are you?"

McGee gave Abby a warm smile. "I'm good, how are you do…" McGee trailed off at the look Gibbs was giving him. "I'll talk to you later, I've got some phone calls to make."

"What are you doing here, Abby?" Gibbs asked again, leaning back on the corner of Tony's desk.

"Well, see… I was offered a job at a rehab clinic in Alexandria. Working with patients, but also teaching some basic ASL to the families of patients."

Gibbs couldn't fight the smile that was slowly spreading across his face. "You think you'll take it? Does that mean you'll be around here more?"

Abby gave a non-committal shrug. "You want me around here more?"

Gibbs could see McGee trying to look as though he wasn't listening. "My front yard could use a little help, haven't had time to keep the weeds out."

Abby rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well, good. Because I already took the job, and actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days while I find my own place."

"I could probably put some clean sheets on the guest bed." A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth when Abby wrinkled her nose.

_I was hoping to have a spot in your bed, but if the guest bed is where you're going to stick me I guess that'll have to do. _She dropped her hands and hitched her bag a little higher on her shoulder. "Your door still unlocked?"

Gibbs reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist. _You'll be in my bed tonight. _He glanced over her shoulder at McGee; he was still trying to listen in. _Count on it._

"Yeah, doors unlocked. I shouldn't be too long, I can hand the case to DiNozzo when he gets back."

"I'll have dinner ready." Abby turned to wave at McGee and then headed for the elevator. "I'll see you again soon, Timmy. Tell the others that we should do drinks some time."

"Will do. Bye Abby!"

---

She stopped first at the grocery store, knowing full-well that he'd likely have been living off of fast food that past couple of weeks. She pulled up to his house and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she was returning home and it felt good. She carried the groceries up and laughed when she saw that the front yard had been kept up just as well as when she had stayed with him. Not a weed in sight.

_Yeah, good to be home._


End file.
